Jump pits, which are well known in field sports, are used as a reasonably safe landing place in athletic activities for long jumps and triple jumps.
Typically, jump pits are covered when not in use for preventing sand displacement (via wind, etc.), preventing contamination via organic growth and animal waste, deterring unauthorized use, improving facility aesthetics, and in some cases providing a safety precaution. The two most common methods for covering jump pits include modular aluminum cover panels, or a vinyl/mesh fabric with a weighted perimeter.
Aluminum covers rest on a ledge of the jump pit, are approximately 2 feet, 6 inches by 10 feet per panel, require a set of approximately 8 to 12 panels to accommodate one jump pit, and feature a ½ inch recess on the top-side that is coated with a rubber track material surfacing that is installed on the running track.
Vinyl/mesh covers are slightly oversized relative to the footprint of the jump pit, and include a perimeter weight to keep the cover in place. The weight is typically an integral chain or a series of sand bags. The vinyl/mesh covers are generally lighter and more convenient to put in place, particularly when being placed on and taken off with regularity compared to aluminum covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,593, issued to Goulet, discloses a jump pit form for constructing a jump pit with a sand area. The form is constructed in sections. Each section has an inside wall and an outside wall. A support member is located between the outside wall and the inside wall. The sections are secured together onsite. Caps are mounted on the support members. The caps include an inclined surface which slopes upwardly and away from the sand area forming the inclined surface. A cover over the sand area is supported by the inclined surface. Optionally, a chamber is located adjacent the outside wall. A grate covers the chamber and the grate is supported by a brace. A mat covers the grate. Openings in the grate and in the mat permit sand through them, thrown from the sand area to drop into the chamber.